Full of Surprises
by mum-to-you
Summary: Rated R, just to be safe. It's probably somewhere between PG-13 and R. Nothing too graphic, mind. It's Arthur and Molly, after all.


Rated R, just to be safe. It's probably somewhere between PG-13 and R. Nothing too graphic, mind. It's Arthur and Molly, after all.  
  
FIRST OFF: This is about their first sexual experience, and you must understand that THEY ARE NOT INTERRUPTED. Use some logic to figure out the plot from there. I made every attempt to keep the tone as sweet and charming as only they can be, but certain things had to happen for them to get the job done. I will not be offended if you don't read it, but don't read it and then get offended. You've been warned.  
  
The challenge in writing Arthur in this fic is to keep him in character, in a situation that calls for him to be slightly out of character, due to his, erm, state of mind. And body. I contend that a 16-year-old young man pretty much knows what's going on with his own bait and tackle. So how to keep in him character when he's out of character. I think that makes sense. Fun, fun, fun to write. And yes, the storm is a conventional plot device. Molly and Arthur seem made for conventions.  
  
------------------------------------------------------ Full of Surprises  
  
The sky had been threatening all day, but so far the rain had held. Everyone was glad because it was the last Hogsmeade weekend before the end of the year. Molly Prewett, a spunky little Gryffindor 6th-year was especially relieved because Arthur Weasley, who was by way of being her steady beau, had asked her to go with him. This made it different from the other Hogsmeade outings because it was a date.  
  
And mischievous Molly had some surprises in store for young Mr. Weasley. First off, her hair had finally grown long enough that her friend Marlene was able to pile it up on her head in a chic twist. In addition, because it was summer, there was no need for her to wear her school robes. Molly struggled into a pair of rather snug jeans and put on her new halter top. It was a rich dark green, and it contrasted quite well, she thought, with her auburn hair. With her hair up, and her shoulders exposed and dimpled, she was feeling quite worldly and sophisticated.  
  
She was a little disappointed in Arthur's reaction to her new style. He was waiting for her as usual down in the Gryffindor common room, but when she walked in, he stood there gaping at her like a guppy, with his mouth opening and closing.  
  
"M-Molly?" he stammered, "Merlin! You look b--erm, very nice." Then he looked down at his shoes.  
  
"Very nice?" she thought. She was sure he had started to say something else, and surely whatever it was would be a lot better than nice.  
  
To begin with, Arthur had seemed reluctant to touch her, but by afternoon, he had taken to stroking her bare back as if she were a cat. It was maddening her with frustration! They took in all the usual sites, but spent a good part of the afternoon at the Three Broomsticks sipping butterbeer and talking. They had been good friends for as long as they could remember, and now that they were, well, special to each other, it was even more enjoyable just to sit and talk. Except, of course, for that distracting hand sliding up and down her spine!  
  
Arthur looked around the room and suddenly frowned. "Say, Molly, the blokes over at that table are talking about a bad storm coming in. We'd better head back. If we get caught out in the weather, you might get--er--chilly or something." He stole a furtive glance in the general direction of her halter top and blushed furiously.  
  
Quickly, he took her hand and together they walked down the street and up the path that led back to the school. They had barely gotten past the edge of town, when out of the heavens came an enormous clap of thunder. A jagged flash of lightning shot across the darkened sky, and the rain came pelting down in torrents. Within seconds Molly became uncomfortably aware that her wet top was clinging to her. And she noticed that Arthur was just as aware of it as she was. She could tell by the way he was looking around in every direction except the one where she was.  
  
They rounded a curve in the path that took them past an old, unused cow shed and brought them within sight of the castle. "Come on, Molly, let's get you to the castle. You're definitely looking, er, cold."  
  
At that moment, there was another crash of thunder and large pieces of hail started coming down, pelting them cruelly. Arthur threw his arm around Molly's shoulders to protect her and ran with her to the shed. They really had no choice but to wait out the worst of the storm.  
  
Arthur wasted no time in charming a little blue flame in a manger for warmth. He seemed to think that Molly urgently needed to get dried off. The hail continued to batter the thatched roof above them as they stood watching the light show out the tiny window. Arthur held Molly tightly against him because she was shivering in earnest now. She leaned her head against him and sighed.  
  
"Sorry, Molly," Arthur offered contritely, "I'll get you home as soon as I can."  
  
Molly smiled and tilted her head up a little to look at him. "Actually," she thought aloud, "I was thinking it was rather cozy in here."  
  
The lightning continued to flash, creating a fanciful glow in the shed. Arthur cupped Molly's face in his hand and bent down to kiss her. It certainly wasn't the first time he had done that, but Molly was of the opinion that it didn't happen nearly often enough. Besides, she was feeling quite the brave woman of the world tonight.  
  
She stood on tiptoe to return his kiss, but wasn't quite tall enough. The farthest she could reach was the soft spot at the base of his throat, so she kissed that instead. Arthur's sudden intake of breath hissed in her ear, startling her. She looked up at him with her mouth open in surprise, and he quickly covered it with his, his tongue eagerly probing hers.  
  
The next thing she knew, they had maneuvered themselves onto a pile of straw on the floor in a tangle of limbs. Molly's hair had come tumbling down around her bare shoulders, and Arthur's fingers were combing through the tangles as he kissed her face and throat.  
  
In the meantime, Molly's fingers kept themselves busy unbuttoning Arthur's shirt. She slid her hands inside across his chest and around his back, and then somehow the shirt fell away. She traced the outline of his mouth with her finger and kissed him softly. He moaned as her tongue slid along his bottom lip. She had never heard him make that sound before, and she liked being the one to make him do it.  
  
As lightning split the evening sky outside, Molly was able to look into Arthur's eyes for moment, and she wasn't altogether sure she recognized what she saw there. This was a different Arthur than she had ever seen before, and it was just a little scary. And exciting. She was enjoying this power she seemed to have over him, but was beginning to realize that the power he was exerting over her was just as strong. She kissed him again.  
  
Arthur's hands strayed to the fastenings of her jeans, and when he pulled her closer to him, there was a nearly catastrophic moment as she struggled awkwardly out of them. She reached over to undo the zipper of his trousers, but her hand recoiled and she gasped when she realized that they weren't fitting quite as they usually did. She panicked for a moment and let her hand move to the side of his face.  
  
She quickly realized that was not at all what he had wanted her to do when he growled, "Merlin, Molly!" and got up to his knees and started flinging the rest of his clothes away. She glanced down at him, and had to bury her face in his chest to keep from letting out a surprised scream. Had she done that to him? She had grown up with brothers, but had never seen anything remotely like that before. Her breathing became shallow and hard. Terrified and thrilled at the same time, she knew wouldn't call it off, even if she wanted to. Which she didn't.  
  
This was most definitely an Arthur she had never known existed! He lay down beside her and put his arm behind her neck and kissed her throat. She encircled his neck with her arms and pulled him to her. He stopped for a moment and had the good grace to look a little sheepish as he smiled at her. Then he moved on top of her, supporting his weight on his arms, and kissed her deeply. After breaking the kiss with a soft moan, he looked her in the eyes and croaked, "Oh God, Molly, I want--"  
  
Molly wasn't sure if the thunder she was hearing was real or inside her own head as he rained kisses down on her neck and shoulders. Lightning flashed ominously. She was having difficulty swallowing and closed her eyes. "No, Molly, love, look at me," he demanded. She opened her eyes and looked into his face. "I want this to be O.K. with you," he whispered, "and dear heaven, I don't want to hurt you!"  
  
The thought of Arthur's hurting her almost made her laugh, but she just smiled at him and kissed him again. "Merlin's beard," she thought, "was he going to start jabbering and never get on with things?" She gazed at him for a moment and then kissed him softly on that one spot on his throat that seemed to work magic. Her tongue darted out and traced a line from his throat all the way up his neck. And then all hell broke loose.  
  
Nothing, absolutely nothing, could have prepared Molly for either the growl that came from Arthur's throat or the ferocity with which he took her. For a few moments, all she could do was stare at the roof of the shed with her mouth hanging open. Then her mouth found his and she kissed him with fervor. She tried to tell him how much she loved him, but the only sounds that came out were soft, breathy whimpers. And try as she might, there was no way she could catch up with him. It wasn't long before he exhausted himself and collapsed on top of her with his whole weight. For several minutes neither of them could do anything but pant.  
  
Once he caught his breath, though, Arthur seemed to come to his senses. He rolled over on his side next to her and looked at her. "Dear God, Molly, what I have done?" He buried his face in her neck and kissed her. "I hurt you, didn't I? Merlin, I didn't want it to happen that fast. Next time, I swear--"  
  
Molly put her fingertips over his mouth, and whispered. "You didn't hurt me, love. Surprised the hell out of me. But you didn't hurt me." Her laugh came out throaty and husky.  
  
He rolled over onto his back and drew her to his side in the crook of his arm. For the first time in her life, Molly Prewett was absolutely speechless. All she could do was lie there, let him hold her, and listen to the rain.  
  
"Molly, talk to me!" Arthur urged, "You're not usually so quiet. Are you sure you're O.K.?"  
  
She raised up on one arm and said the first thing that popped into her head. "Arthur Weasley, you just tumbled me in a bloody cow shed!" Then she started to laugh.  
  
He put both hands behind his head, looked up at the roof, and exclaimed, "By damn, I did, didn't I?"  
  
He reached up with an arm to pull her closer to him, when they both heard a voice outside that seemed to be heading their direction. Someone was coming! The next few moments passed in a flurry of buttons, kisses, and zippers, and by the time the door of the shed creaked opened, Molly was seated demurely on an overturned crate, and Arthur was watching the rain outside the window as if that were his only concern in the world. A stocky, red-haired boy with a lit wand peered in.  
  
"Molly?"  
  
"Gideon! What in the world are you doing here?" Molly exclaimed.  
  
"Funny, I was just going to ask you the same question. I, for one, happen to be a Head Boy with two missing prefects, one of whom is my sister, who don't seem to be either at school or in Hogsmeade."  
  
Arthur cleared his throat and said soberly, "We got caught in the hailstorm, Gideon. I thought it would be safer to bring Molly in here, rather than chance making it back all the way." Molly struggled not to choke.  
  
"It was a nasty storm, all right. Knocked out some windows up at the castle, it did. Good call, Weasley." Molly, meantime, was fighting hard to keep an innocent look on her face and was afraid she might explode with laughter.  
  
"Well, the rain seems to have slacked a bit," Gideon observed. "Come on, Moll, and I'll walk you back."  
  
Molly glanced over at Arthur, who was getting a rather mulish look on his face. "No need, Gideon. I'll see her back safely enough."  
  
"Oh, really?" Gideon shot back.  
  
Arthur, although a year behind Gideon, was taller by a good six inches. He drew himself up to his full height and firmly asserted, "Yes. Really." He held out his hand to Molly, and to Gideon's great surprise, his sister meekly took Arthur's hand and let him guide her out the door and back up to the castle.  
  
The common room wasn't crowded, but the students who were late getting back because of the storm were still milling around. With a smirk on his face, Arthur cupped Molly's face in his hands and kissed her. "Good night, love. I'll see you in the morning." Molly gave him a starry-eyed smile. Their fellow Gryffindors hooted and whistled, but they hardly noticed.  
  
As Molly turned to go up to her dormitory, Gideon called out, "Moll, wait." She reluctantly walked over to him, dreading what her protective brother might say. He bent down close and whispered, "So he's the one, eh?" Molly just nodded.  
  
"Have you asked him to marry you yet?" he teased. Molly thought for a minute before replying, "You know, Gid, somehow I don't think I'll have to."  
  
Gideon grinned and said, "Just be happy." Then he reached up and pulled a piece of straw out of her hair and handed it to her. "And be careful, right?"  
  
Molly twirled the straw in her fingers and sighed, "Right."  
  
As she entered her dormitory, she noticed something very curious. There was a butterfly flitting around above her pillow! Puzzled, she reached out her hand and watched in amazement as it landed on her palm. She looked at it closely and realized it was an intricately folded note. Carefully, she opened it up and read: _Sweet dreams, Molly. I love you. Arthur._ She slid into bed, holding the note close to heart and fell asleep with a very silly grin on her face.


End file.
